All for Nothing
by ExtremeXShinyXHeartagram
Summary: Post Final Jam. After Shane leaves Camp Rock, just after Final Jam. Mitchie loses hope in ever speaking to him again. Was the eventful Final Jam, all for nothing? Smitchie Naitlyn Jella.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** All for Nothing.

**Genre:** Romance/Friendship

**Rating:** K+

**Summary:** Post Final Jam. After Shane leaves Camp Rock, just after Final Jam. Mitchie loses hope in ever talking to him again. Was the eventful Final Jam all for nothing? Smitchie Naitlyn Jella.

**A/n:** I know this is rather cliche but I hope you'll read and hopefully review, baring in mind this is in fact my first ever Camp Rock fic, Which by the way, I am super excited about.

**

* * *

**

All for Nothing.

**Chapter 1**

**No-one's Pov.**

Mitchie Torres was rudely awakened from her slumber by the blaring sound of a guitar. Hovering over her stood her 18 year old pain-in-the-ass, of a brother; Danny. His smirk plastered all over the bottom half of his face. He placed the guitar back onto the stand and pulled the blankets that were covering Mitchie's head onto the floor.

"Come on Sis, I know I dont play as well as your little Shaney but I'll have you know, that it's your favourite time of year. The first day of school, and if you don't get up, you'll be late." Danny mocked and gave her a cheeky grin, turned on his heel and left the room. Mitchie tapped the 'play' button of the sound system and got up, and stumbled blindly over to her closet. Finally awake she flipped through a few outfits finally settling on a pair of black skinny jeans, a green tank top and a black zip-up hoodie with green stars inprinted on it. After finally getting dressed she headed over to her dressing table, banging her head slowly to the sound of 'Play My Music' that Caitlyn had kindly given to her, over the duration of the summer. She outlined her eyes in black and brushed her hair, then tieing it up in a half pony. Grabbing the eyeliner she threw it carelessly in her bag and continued through to the kitchen of the Torres house hold.

"Hey Mitch. Lookin' good." Danny greeted her a little more kindly than his previous and handed her a plate of pancakes. She smiled in acknowledgement and squirted syrip over the crisp pancakes. "Oh look Mitch there's lover boy on Hot Tunes." And before she had the chance to ask, he turned the TV up for her, rather curious as to why the ex-bad boy of the press had hit headlines.

_"Shane Gray, has ended up in another pickle. While his behaviour and attitude have completely turned around ever since his summer visit at his Uncles Summer Camp. We have been told by informants from inside the Backstage and travelling crew of Connect 3, that while Shane hasn't been as rude or obnoxious he is looking to have fallen to depression. Apparently before and after every show, he locks himself inside his dressing room, only allowing fellow band mates, Nate Black and Jason Helms to enter. After both of the teens being questioned, still no information on the reasons for the current state of the 18 year old pop-rock sensation have been revealed, leaving fans and viewers alike wondering what has happened to leave Shane Gray in this emotional turmoil." The reporter announced standing in front of the parking lot where the Connect 3 tour bus was parked._

Half way through the report Mitchie's eyes has filled with tears, by now, they were cascading down her face, leaving her eyeliner smudged. She rushed for the bathroom and wiped away the make-up and reapplyed it as quick as she could. Feeling a tingling sensation in her pocket, she grabbed the vibrating phone from her pocket. The caller ID read 'Caitlyn' and Mitchie sighed and disconnected the call and turned it off. She knew Caitlyn would be calling to give her theory on Shane's depression, and at that currrent moment, Mitchie didn't think she could take it.

Mitchie returned to the kitchen and gave a small smile to her brother after he sent her a sympathetic glance. She pulled her bag up to let it rest on her shoulder and headed over the front door. After plastering a fake smile on her face, Mitchie inhaled deeply and stepped out of the comfort of her home into the humid summer weather and into the car.

**SmitchieLoveSmitchieLoveSmitchieLove**

Mitchie walked through the halls, that were jam packed with adolescents, greeting, hugging and kissing, their friends and partners. Mitchie sighed continuing down the hall looking for her locker where she could shed some of the weight she was carrying. Finally arriving at the red metal locker she had been assigned to, Mitchie entered the combo and opened it up, although as quickly as it swung open it was closed revealing a smiling Sierra. Mitchie couldn't help but raise her eyebrows at the very different looking Sierra. Her hair was tame and straightened and had been pulled into a side pony, her eyebrows had been _plucked_ and she was actually wearing make-up. All the shock left her though as she was quickly greeted in some foreign language and was quickly informed that it was infact Latin. She still wasn't sure why Sierra insisted on learning all these different languages but still was supportive of her friend.

"You'll never guess what" Sierra said and Mitchie raised an eyebrow in question, "Well, you know how my Aunt works for a fashion magazine, well she came to visit and she gave me all these free clothes and stuff." Mitchie smirked at her and laughed a little.

"I'd never have guessed," She said sarcastically and they both ended up in fits of giggles. "Well I can beat that big time, I went to Camp Rock this summer. And I got taught by Shane Gray!" Sierra's jaw dropped in disbelief, and she started muttering inaudible things to herself. "Oh yeah, he sung with me too. He even kissed me on the cheek. Sung me a few songs, wrote one _for_ me and went canoeing with me. But yeah not much happened." Mitchie said nonachanatly, trying to get a reaction out of her friend.

"WHAT?!" Sierra screamed, the eeked and blushed, burying her head in her locker due to the turned heads of the whole hallway.

'It's a shame I didn't get to thank him, or tell him I love him, wait love him. Damn it!" Mitchie said to herself not allowing onlookers or Sierra to hear. '_Love him._ I can't I mean I'm too young for that. It's impossible, I can't love Shane Gray, I just can't!'

* * *

**A/n:** I am aware this chapter is incredibly short, I just want to get it up and out. Not only that but its really just the start so please dont kill me :D Well... you can if you review! Please Please Please Review. It really doesn't take long!!

**Rach xox**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** All for Nothing.

**Genre:** Romance/Friendship

**Rating:** K+

**Summary:**Post Final Jam. After Shane leaves Camp Rock, just after Final Jam. Mitchie loses hope in ever talking to him again. Was the eventful Final Jam all for nothing? Smitchie Naitlyn Jella.

**A/n:** Second chapter is here people, read the bottom Authors Note so you can be involved with the poll! Thanks all and enjoy!

* * *

**All for Nothing.**

**Chapter 2.**

**No-One's Pov. **

Mitchie Torres, was a good student, not necessarily the smartest kid in her class, but far from the dumbest. She always had tried hard in lessons but now, she forced herself into doing it. Although it was helping her with exams and such, it definitely had it's toll on her image. Her hair was now thrown up in a pony tail and she was make-up free. She was wearing, sweat pants and a t-shirt to school. And every morning when she looked in the mirror, she was not pleased but couldn't be bothered to do something about it. She had even stoped eating as much as she used to, and had lost almost 10 pounds in the 5 weeks, she and Shane had spent apart.

Today was her birthday though, and she was sat in her usual Tuesday IT class, listening to her teacher, Mr. Brown. It was a pretty boring lesson based on Computer Design and Web Pages. She only noticed that the practical part of the lesson was over due to the loud cheering and clicking of fingers pounding on the keyboards in front of the students. She clicked a few links and pressed a few keys and found herself on her Youtube Channel. She had just put a new video up last night. A new song of hers. So it was usual to see a lot of comments in her inbox. However one thing stood out and it was actually a reply to one of her earliest Video's, her singing, "This is Me". She opened the message and let her jaw drop as she looked at the words in from of her.

_Hey Mitch._

_Happy Birthday. I'm sorry for everything. I'm missing you a hell of a lot. _

_Hope to see you soon, and again. Happy Sixteenth Birthday._

_Keep on singing! _

_Your Rockstar _

_Shane Gray_

"You okay Mitch?" Sierra asked, as Mitchie started to frown and become upset. She minimized the page as a few heads turned to check on her. Mitchie put on a fake smile and everyone went back to what they were originally doing, all except Sierra. She watched as Mitchie opened the page again, so she turned to check it out herself. Gasping softly she turned back to Mitchie who had a single tear rolling down her cheek. Mitchie closed the page, grabbed her bag and fled the room. Mr. Brown looked up just in time to the brown hair of Mitchie fly out of the room. Sierra looked at him, and he nodded. Taking his signal she shut down both computers and went after her best friend.

Mitchie headed back home, after her depressing day at school, she really just wanted to go crawl under a hole, and die. Yeah, it was her birthday but it didn't feel like a special day. Her day at school was bad, her shift at barney's was worse. Some of the people from school who were less than friendly had come in a purposely spilt and broke things and so on. Making it extra hard to do, then she got covered in spaghetti, when she was tripped up while carrying it to a near by table.

She entered the kitchen and as soon as her parents, and brother saw her they sent sympathetic glances her way. They brought out the cake and let her take a piece to her room. She sat and wrote lyrics all night. She didn't even open her presents. In two days, she couldn't mess up like she did before. On the 2nd were auditions for the school's musical and this year she was finally going to audition. Which included her singing. She was going to sing "This Is Me." She hadn't sung it since Camp so it was important for her but she was going to have to concentrate and look her best.

She climbed into her bed, and noticed a small square box, she raised an eyebrow and looked inside of it, there sat Shane's purity ring on a black metal chain. She smiled widely at it and started laughing. At least one good thing had happened that day. She thought, she read the note inside.

'_I'll see you soon Mitch, don't give up on me yet! Please. Shane x' _

* * *

**A/n: **Hey guys how are you doing? Another short chapter, hopefully the next will be much longer! Sorry about the tweo small chapters its just getting the story going! Thinking of reviewing, please do. A massive thanks to;

_Tyllie, iDreamt, Softballxxbabe, The Mock Turtle, Mormon-Girl13, Live.Laugh.Love.16, and MelLovesKevin. _Who all reviewed.

Also a massive thanks to all those who favourited and/or alerted the story or myself!

You guys all rock, keep the reviews coming!

Question Time: How often shall I update?

**Rach xox**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** All for Nothing.

**Genre:** Romance/Friendship

**Rating:** K+

**Summary:** Post Final Jam. After Shane leaves Camp Rock, just after Final Jam. Mitchie loses hope in ever talking to him again. Was the eventful Final Jam all for nothing? Smitchie Naitlyn Jella.

**A/n:** I know this is rather cliche but I hope you'll read and hopefully review, baring in mind this is in fact my first ever Camp Rock fic, Which by the way, I am super excited about.

* * *

**All for Nothing.**

**Chapter 3.**

**Mitchie's Pov.**

I woke up to someone pulling at my clenched fist, it was my dad. I sat up and he looked at me strangely. and I returned the look, although, it really didn't work well though, seeing as I was half asleep and totally confused. We both had a small chuckle at that.

"What is that thing Mitch? You've had a death grip on it, I've been trying for ten minutes to get it out of your hand" He asked, while raising an eyebrow. I blushed a deep shade of red. Very unflattering. I opened my fist out to him and let him see the ring on the chain.

"It Shane's purity ring, he sent it to me, for my birthday." He smiled knowingly, I wasn't sure what he was thinking but he looked excited, happy and protective. I gave him a look and he grinned leaving the room. I had just stood up when Danny cam racing in and tackled me to the bed.

"Why are you up, you should not be up." He said pouting a little, normally I would of chuckled but he look slightly serious. Jeez. "I just thought of the best way _ever_ to wake you up as well." He whined, then he handed me a small box. I looked at skeptically. If I knew Danny, it'd open up and turn me blue. I'm not kidding, he's done way worse before. I opened it up and there was a charm braclet, very unlike Danny. On it were three charms, A microphone, A guitar and a music note. I looked up and smiled at him, he pulled me into a hug.

"Mom so helped you with this though" I added as we broke apart he tinged pink a little and turned to leave. I smirked at his retreating form. I put the charm bracelet round my wrist then procceeded to hang the purity ring round my neck. I got dressed looking a bit better than usual, I pulled on a pair of jeans a tee and over it went my hoodie. I smiled and desided on some clear gloss and eyeliner. It felt weird dressed like this, as if I were going somewhere important and I had to dress my best. Even though this was better than my new norm It still lacked. I sighed I headed down stairs for my breakfast.

I sat in the wooden chair that was in perfect tv sight. Okay I admit it, I'm a Hot Tunes Whore. I cannot live without the channel. I ate 2 slices of toast and an egg. I handed an empty plate to my mother and she looked astounded. I smiled at her shocked face. I turned around and yet again Shane was there.

_"Shane Gray has managed to hit our headlines again. This time, there is two reasons shows picture of Shane practicing If you look closely you will see Shane is no longer wearing his purity ring, Zooms into hand around microphone to prove there is no ring Now if you can remember back to January, you will remember the interview where all three members of Connect 3 claimed the only way they'd take of those rings was when they found the girl they loved, and she would then hold it. This raises the question, where is this mysterious girl. The second reason may be linked, as Shane Gray lashed out at his manager, yes, the reformed Shane Gray is reported to have tackled his manager and begun a brawl- with him. Apparently the only way they would break it up was when bestfriends Nate and Jason pulled the two apart. The bands manager is in hospital with a broken nose and bruised knuckles, where as Gray made it away with only a black eye. Onlookers say it was over a girl. The manager was blaming Gray's alledged Girlfriend for his depression. Does this mean the 18 year old lead vocalist of the famous trio Connect 3? _

Tears fell yet again and I raced out the door and sat in the back of the truck, wiping my eyes furiously, I was so unsure as to everything. _The girl he loves_ nah he just wants to say thanks for being a great friend and helping him. Just because I love him doesn't mean he automatically will as well. Life aint no fairytale.

**Shane's Pov**

I grabbed the remote for the television quickly turning it off. They knew about Mitchie, when Mitchie didn't even know about Mitchie. Crap. This was not good. Good news was however that after all the bad publicity our manager, David, had brought us, we had been assigned someone new, and not only that but the label had _fired _him. Woot! Despite this all of this, I still felt terribly depressed. I couldn't cope being away from Mitchie, but I couldn't see her thanks to this damned tour. It wasn't I didn't love preforming and the fans, it was just being constantly away from your friends and family was hard. Hell I had to gove up my family to do this.

Nate walked into the room, soon followed by Jason. Jason began to speak with a strange air of intelligence.

"Although we both are incredibly dissapointed in you for brawling with David. We have to thank you for getting him out of here. I don't think I could stand another minute in his presence" Apparently I wasn't the only one shocked by Jason's choice of vocabulary because Nate also shot him a look of disbelief.Jason then exited the room and Nate came and sat next to me.

"Did he swollow a dictionary or something?" I asked Nate jokingly. Just as Nate was about to reply Jaosn's parrot chose then to chime out,

"Shane Loves Mitchie. Shane Loves Mitchie." I blushed and Nate started rolling about laughing

"I don't know about him swallowing a dictionary but I reckon the bird taught him. It's smart!" Nate stated.

**Mitchie's Pov**

I walked into school and headed to my locker. Already I felt really depressed. I rounded the corner and reached my locker. I started to open it then I looked back at where Sierra was standing. She was busy throwing all the contents of her locker into a bag. Noticing me she gave a weak smile. I looked at her, it was obvious she had been crying, her eyes were red and puffy not to mention badly bloodshot.Her hair was just loose and wild and looked untouched. And to be honest she would have looked better coming into school in her Pajamas.

"What are you doing Sierra, your not moving lockers are you?" I asked, she sent me a glare. We bith knew exactly why she was doing what she was doing neither of us wanted to say it though. That was different, that made it real.

"No. My dad, he's been relocated, to uh South Carolina" She said. My eyes welled with tears. And before I knew what was happening, I found Sierra throwing her arms around me in a hug. I let a few tears streak down my face.

"Your going to call me kay? And when you get there and you go to your new school, you have to make some good friends, you deserve them Si." I said hugging her, she pulled away from me.

"I will do. On the condition that you don't give up on Shane. I'm not stupid I know you were the one he gave that ring to, birthday present if I'm correct." Sierra said. I smiled widely and sent her a look.

"No-one could ever accuse you of not being smart Sierra Parker." We both laughed and we hugged once more. She handed me a paper with her details scrawled across and a charm, it had to fingers crossing on them.

"I met your borther and mom in the store, when theywere buying the gift.So I asked them if I could give you a charm for your birthday. Fingers crossed your luck changes Mitch" She said and with that she walked away.

_Fingers Crossed, me and Shane work things out_

_Fingers Crossed my luck changes._

_Fingers crossed I pass the audition tomorrow. _

_Fingers crossed Sierra and I stay best friends._

* * *

**A/n: **Hey Guys I really wanted to get this update out. I was overwhelmed by all the reviews, alerts favourites and so on. Thank you guys so much! You all rock!! So to my reviewers;

_Tokio Hotel Cutie, mamaXunicorn, _Nickieee02, Camp Rock.Rocks and iDreamt.

Thanks to all of you. Thankyou also to the 13 people who have thi on alert, and the 6 who have it on favourite!

Anyway, everyone start to expect a lot more Shane. Say bye to Sierra for a while and everyone congratulate, the parrot.

This chapter also comes with bad news. I unfortunatly have been told i'm visiting my Grandma for a week starting Friday. So I dont know how many more updates I'll get out before then but bare with me folks.

**Rach xox**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** All for Nothing.

**Genre:** Romance/Friendship

**Rating:** K+

**Summary:** Post Final Jam. After Shane leaves Camp Rock, just after Final Jam. Mitchie loses hope in ever talking to him again. Was the eventful Final Jam all for nothing? Smitchie Naitlyn Jella.

**Author: **ExtremeXShinyXHeartagram

* * *

All for Nothing.

Chapter 4.

No-One's Pov.

Mitchie woke up, a soft groan emitting from her parted lips. She blinked a few times shaking the sleep from her eyes, and blindly looked for her slippers. After padding down the stairs and stumbling aimlessly into the kitchen she fell into her chair. It was then she realised the darkness that surrounded her. She took note of the silent regime the house sat in and listened carefully to the obnoxious ticking of the clock behind her. Mitchie turned around and glanced at the round clock. The hands informing her that indeed it was not time to wake, yet here she sat. _Three Forty-Seven_.

After sitting animately at the table for a further 15 minutes, she came to the conclusion that sleep would not come back to her any time soon. She stood up and grabbed a glass from the counter and poured some of the cold milk into it. She grabbed a few cookies and headed to the computer in the living room. She logged on and clicked onto the 'Hot Tunes' website. Shock etched its way across her face as she noticed the headlining gossip.

_Shane Gray's new love interest revealed? _

_New photos, snapped by our Hot Tunes show, the newly reformed Shane Gray getting a little close with fellow Hollywood Superstar, Carrie Stone._

Over the headline, a slide show containing five pictures of the two pop stars. As the Hot Tunes headline read, they were shown a little close. A little _too_ close, for Michie's liking. Maybe in fact he just didn't want to her feel bad. Maybe it was just the fact he felt pity for me. Were along the lines of what Michelle Torres was now thinking. Suddenly she felt a wave of nausea pass over her and she rushed for the bathroom, in hopes of reaching the toilet in time.

She fell to the floor on her knees and felt the contents of her stomach empty, after wiping her mouth and face she looked in the mirror at her reflection. She frowned at what she saw. Her face was pale and sweaty causing the hair that had fallen from her sloppy pony tail to stick to her face. Her lips were dry and cracked, her eyes looked dead, and her face looked shallow and greasy. Overall she looked a mess and felt like one too. She returned to bed feeling more depressed than she had ever before. 'All of this because of a boy... maybe I do love Shane, shame he doesn't like me.' Mitchie thought, as she fell back into a far from peaceful sleep.

The next morning, Mitchie was woke by her hyper as ever bother. "What do you want Dan?" She groaned disdainfully, hoping for another quarter of an hour sleep. He didn't grant it to her though, as he handed her alarm clock, that usually sat on her bedside table. She cursed under her breath she was 10 minutes late in waking up. After looking in the mirror, she felt worse for ware again, she was beginning to wonder how Shane put up with her at all. She pulled the purity ring from her neck, and slid it into the pocket on her jeans. Pulling out her phone from the same pocket.

_I know this is wrong. But I also know that this is the only way. Shane, whatever you claimed we had , is over. Trust me Shane you'll thank me later. You don't need to pretend any more. Thanks, for everything Shane, you made me confident and helped me be me , or that I'm always going to be grateful. You really will be a bonus to any girl, so don't hold back pop star! _

_Mitch xox_

With one last send she looked the text over, ignoring the unneeded grammar, and press sent. Sending it straight to Shane, she said thank you and goodbye to all her camp rockers she had kept in touch with and opened the window. 'Goodbye' She whispered and tossed the phone straight out the window , letting it fall in front of a car smashing it up more than it already was due to the impact. She had given up, and no-one was left here to change it. No Sierra, No Caitlyn, No Peggy and Ella, Not even Nate and Jason, who she had quickly befriended. But the thing that stung most and left a longing ache in her heart.

No Shane.

* * *

Shane stared in disbelief in the text that sat in front of him. What had he done, what had happened. He loved her and she had just told him it was a good thing for them to break up. He felt the salty tears pour down his cheeks, he wiped them away but it was in vain as more fell in their place. He no longer felt the tour bus moving, or the pounding of his heart, nor did he feel the tears run down his cheeks.

He was empty, emotionless and numb. Michelle Torres had stole something of his, and he couldn't get it back; She had stole his heart.

* * *

**A/n: **Hey Readers, I don't know how this chapter turned out, what I do know however is that I had to get it out. Turns out I didn't have to go to my grandma's and two weeks later since I was supposedly leaving and I haven't updated. Sorry. I've had a lot of drama going on around me. And to add to that we are having the whole house re-decorated so it is chaotic around here. Thank You so much for the support you've all given both the story and me!

_2dieis2live_, _skittley sweet_, _live.laugh.love.16_, _x-xdonna994x-x_, _iDreamt_, _TheMockTurtle_, _Nikkieee02_, _GothicSorceressRikku15_ and _mamaXunicorn_

You guys RAWK! Now please peeps REVIEW cos it makes me happy and want to update. Reviews don't _make_ me update but they do make me _want_ to.

**Rach xox**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** All for Nothing.

**Genre:** Romance/Friendship

**Rating:** K+

**Summary:** Post Final Jam. After Shane leaves Camp Rock, just after Final Jam. Mitchie loses hope in ever talking to him again. Was the eventful Final Jam all for nothing? Smitchie Naitlyn Jella.

**Author: **ExtremeXShinyXHeartagram

* * *

All for Nothing.

Chapter 5.

No-One's Pov.

Michelle Torres, was hurt, confused and very heart broken. Over the past 48 she had changed her opinion a lot. She really wasn't sure if she did the right thing by cutting contact with all her Camp friends. '_And Shane' _she reminded herself. Either way, it was too late now, even if she wanted to, there was nothing she could to resolve this issue. The past two days hadn't given her much time to think about it anyway, when she wasn't busy helping her mother, she was to depressed to do anything but drown herself in pity.

It had came to the end of yet another school day, one of the many to come. Mitchie was hating everything about school right now, you could even say she despised it. It had caused the summer to be over, as stupid as it sounds, but it was true. She loved everything about the summer past. Although she wasn't to fond of the commotion her little lie, she had to deal with it, like the rest of the world did their problems. _'What doesn't kill you, can only make you stronger.' _A saying Caitlyn Gellar had repeated to her many times, while comforting her and it was true. She didn't feel much stronger though. In fact right now, Mitchie felt weaker and more vulnerable than she had ever before, and she only had herself to blame.

Mitchie always had told herself, while reading stupid teen magazines and watching tv, that she would never be silly enough to starve herself or develop an eating disorder. Yet here she was sitting at the kitchen dinning table, eating a few bites of food and pushing small amounts of food onto the discreet napkin on her lap. She wasn't sure if it was just having the control over what she was eating, or maybe even the cliché fact that she felt ugly and fat, she was putting her body through this and starving herself. She watched her parents converse in usual dinner chat, and slid a small piece of meat onto her lap. The napkin was fit to burst and she knew, if she didn't finish up soon, then it would burst, covering her in the potatoes, veg and chicken that were wrapped inside.

Pushing her plate away from her she pushed her chair out from underneath the table and hid the napkin in her jacket pocket. Her mother landed her a smile and looked down at Mitchie's plate. "Is there something wrong with my potatoes, today?" Connie Torres asked playfully, after seeing the plate generally empty apart from the boiled potatoes bordering the silverware. Mitchie chuckled lightly and shook her head, and left for the bathroom.

Upon entering the small moderate bathroom, Mitchie locked the door, and pulled the handle a few times just to check it was indeed locked. She pulled the napkin out of her pocket, and dropped it into the small white bin, under the sink, and to cover it pulled a few tissues from the box on the counter and scrunched them up into ball-like shapes, dropping them into the bucket, making the leftovers blend in. She sighed in relief.

Mitchie looked into the mirror, she was tending to do this a lot now, and it worried her slightly. _It's no wonder Shane would rather have Carrie Stone. Ugh, I'm a mess. _she thought, harshly criticising herself. There was a small knock on the door followed by a 'you almost done in there Mitchie?' from her dad. She sighed heavily, and flushed the toilet, running her hands under the cold tap for a couple of seconds before unlocking the bathroom, and exiting, greeting her dad with a small smile, a small fake smile.

She hated what she was doing now, it made her feel worse, lying to her parents all the time. Normally she wouldn't even consider it, but now, everything she did was masked by a lie, big or small, it was still a lie. You would think after her camp dealings she would have learnt but apparently that was not so. Something had happened to Mitchie Torres. And it was love.

--

Shane strummed the guitar strings lightly making close to no sound as he whispered the lyrics to 'Gotta find you' sometimes so quietly you couldn't hear odd words come out. "Your the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singin, I need to find you, I gotta find you. Your the missing piece I need, the song inside of me, I need to find you, I gotta find you." Shane sang lightly reminding himself of the chorus and what the song meant to him.

Memories of Camp Rock and his time with Mitchie flooded his head and he couldn't shake them even if her tried. Yet that was the thing, he didn't want to, he held those moments close to his heart and wouldn't let them go. She had done so much for him, and she didn't even give him time to attempt to repay her. She had completely reshaped his life, set him off in the right direction. All of it for the better. And along the way Shane Gray had fallen in love with his best friend, he fell for every little thing about her. The charisma, her beauty, her talent, her opinions, her smile. You name it, he loved it about her, and now she had broken up with him, he couldn't feel anything but the ache.

He glanced at his phone enviously, picking it up he flipped it open, and smiled lightly at the picture that came into view. Mitchie and Shane were both in Lake Rock, the same lake where they had be canoeing, in fact that was why they were there, their boat had capsized leaving them in the water, they had both swam to shore only to be greeted by Caitlyn and her ever present camera. Shane was behind Mitchie his arms wrapped around her tiny waist, both smiling widely. You could see the love both of the two showed for each other in that one picture.

He pressed in the keys for Mitchie's number and listened as it rang, he began to smile, "Hey this is Mitchie-" he started to celebrate but soon stopped "-unfortunately I can't take you call, so leave me a message and hopefully I can get back to you soon." He growled and threw his phone across the room watching as it bounced up and down on the beanbag in the corner. That stupid phone had got him into this mess, and it was powerless as to getting him out.

A/n: Hello Folks. Short chapter here. I had to get one up and had to show some emotion so hopefully this was good enough? I'll let you be the judges, shall I? A massive thanks to my AMAZING reviewers, _iDreamt, mamaXunicorn, StarSapphire16, CoolRocker13. GothicSorceressRikku15, and 4everyoung._

Yes you guys truly rock, now to everyone who isn't reviewing PLEASE, don't make me lose the last of the dignity I have by making me beg, okay I'm passed it, I'm begging ya'll. Lol

Hope you enjoyed, press the purple square and review.

**Rach xox**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** All for Nothing.

**Genre:** Romance/Friendship

**Rating:** K+

**Summary:** Post Final Jam. After Shane leaves Camp Rock, just after Final Jam. Mitchie loses hope in ever talking to him again. Was the eventful Final Jam all for nothing? Smitchie Naitlyn Jella.

**Author: **ExtremeXShinyXHeartagram

* * *

All For Nothing.

Chapter 6.

What can we do with you?

No-One's Pov.

Mitchie Torres, had always been a quiet girl. Maybe it had to do with the fact she was an only child with next to none friends, but the only time she had ever truly loosened up, was while she was singing. Now Connie Torres may not have been as firmly planted in her daughters life as as she wanted, but she was close enough to her, to realise something was wrong with Mitchie, and it hurt her dearly to see it.

Mitchie had always meant the world to her, as any good mothers daughter did, but as she sat watching her daughter stir the cereal around in her bowl she couldn't help but want to go over and hug the dear life out of her and tell her whatever was wrong would get better. However she restrained herself, that would only make things worse, she thought solemnly.

Mitchie left the room with the same depressive frown placed on her face as she had coming in the room, Connie walked over to the table and grabbed the bowl noticing that the food, was left untouched. Connie turned towards the tv, and as always the mornings, Hot Tunes headlines were running. Right now, there was a familiar report on yet another Shane Gray, mood swing- This time however Shane had locked himself in the studio and was refusing both to preform and go on tour.

_What more can Shane Gray do, causing disappointment to the thousands of fans, awaiting the 'Burning Up' tour, from Miami, Florida thee Hot Tunes TV reporter, Cassie Edwards. _

Hmm Connie raised an eyebrow, both Shane _and_ Mitchie were depressed, and this was no coincidence, she decided and started the dishes wondering what she could do to help find a solution to a problem, she didn't know what was.

-x-

Nate and Jason sat in their managers office, both wearing identical grim faces. They didn't know what he was going to say but they both knew it could only be bad for them. The TV flicked off that had just played a recorded version of this morning Hot Tunes, showing only the report on Shane. The manager swivelled his oh so cliché, dark brown leather office chair round so that he was able to sit arms crossed at the dark varnished mahogany desk. He sat in silence for a few minutes and twirled his thumbs, before deciding to speak.

"As you can see, this is not good for the band or Shane, just when everything seemed to get better, he's had a relapse, if you could call it that. Now, the company are starting to wonder whether keeping you three signed is good for them. As you know, a lot of money has been put towards this tour and album both in producing and advertising, in fact the fact that you three are the biggest asset he company owns, is what is saving your butt. However as much as they and I love you guys, we can't keep you signed if this goes lopsided, we put more money into this tour than we should of due to the fact you both promised Shane had changed, and as you can see he has not." He said motioning to the now blank TV screen. "I have my hands tied here guys and this is why I brought you here. To present you with my proposal, if you guys can't get Shane back by the end of the week then I'm afraid the tour is off, the album is off, and as is your contract suspended, and if that's not bad enough you guys realise that if that happens, your not able to sign with anyone else until the end of next year. It might not look like it but I do have your best interests a heart, if you can't get Shane changed and the company is unable to keep you guys then do you really think that any other company will be willing to take you on despite your massive fan base. Sorry Guys. Now yet again I have to leave, things to do people to see." With that he pushed himself out from behind the desk, and walked swiftly and quickly from the room leaving Nate and Jason, to once again, pick up the pieces.

-x-

Caitlyn Gellar, sat at her computer desk looking rather pensieve, her mood had changed dramatically after her over an hour long phone conversation with Nate. Normally the phone call would be filled with innocent flirting and random banter however today's call was absent of both. After Nate repeated the one sided conversation he and Jason had, had with their manager he was stressed to the max and close to tears.

Often people had believed Caitlyn to be both heartless and mouthy, but in reality she wasn't, she was although as tough as grit as she looked, and right now she was not looking pretty. She could have chosen the selfish route and blamed it on Shane but she knew something had happened to him that shook him, and she had a feeling it has something to do with her best friend Michelle Torres.

She rested her fingers across the keyboard of her laptop and and screwed up her mouth in concentration. Quickly she grabbed the mouse and started typing until she found herself onto the Connect 3 website, she scrolled down the homepage and clicked the link leading her to tour dates, she had confidence that Nate and Jason could shake Shane back to life and looked for the first show in North Carolina, her home state.

No-one had ever figured Caitlyn to be a southern girl either, she certainly didn't sound like one but that had to do with the fact she was born here, and had moved to New York at 7, returning here little under two years ago. Fact was despite her outer appearance, Caitlyn loved it in North Carolina so much better than back in New York. Yes, she missed the people and yes, she missed the alive feeling she loved the landscape and people in North Carolina. It also felt so much safer when she was left by her parents home alone for weeks on end. The community here were friendly and pretty much a family to her, and some even remembered her as a child, which she was very shocked to hear.

She booked a ticket and planned to meet with the band and hoped she could help Shane and Nate while she was there. The two things she had to smile at were imagining Jason trying to cheer up Shane and the fact her parents were returning home next week. She gave a half smile and walked over to grab her pyjamas, consisting of shorts and a tee, and left for the bathroom. Tonight she'd have a girly night, and watch movies and swoon at the celebrities starring. Yepp, that's right as much as a tomboy Caitlyn was she was still, in the end, a teenage girl.

-x-

**An:- **Hey guys, surprised to see an update, I am too. School has overwhelmed me and I'm glad to be back. Anyway, I think I'll be able to get more constant chapters out now I'm into 'routine' if you will. I myself love this chapter but hmm maybe it's just me, why don't you review and tell me ;-)

**Rach xox**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** All for Nothing.

**Genre:** Romance/Friendship

**Rating:** K+

**Summary:** Post Final Jam. After Shane leaves Camp Rock, just after Final Jam. Mitchie loses hope in ever talking to him again. Was the eventful Final Jam all for nothing? Smitchie Naitlyn Jella.

**Author: **ExtremeXShinyXHeartagram

All For Nothing.

Chapter 7.

The Deal.

Shane's POV.

I heard the door open and two seconds later, slam shut, Nate and Jason had returned from speaking to our manager, which was no doubt about me. Also, judging by bang that followed, I'm guessing it wasn't good either, but what else could it have been, I had been sulking in my room and refusing to come out for them; the only time I came out of here was for food and even then I didn't converse with anyone. My ears perked up when I heard them both fall onto the beds further up the bus, between the room I was in and the room they were in, was the kitchen. I opened my door silently and tip-toed into the kitchen area, there was a small table which we usually ate at- this was what I hid behind.

Due to the anger they were both radiating it was no surprise their tones were slightly raised despite the fact they were trying, and failing very badly, at whispering. Jason was staring at the wall, the wall was empty spare the massive photo of us. The photo was taken at the end of our first year at Camp Rock, just outside the sign next to the lake. We were all smiling and I stood in the middle my arms casually slung over their shoulders in a brotherly fashion. Jason was looking at up above at the birds that just managed to fit in the frame. While Nate glared at me. I cracked a small smile, remembering it was because I had ruffled his hair, something Nate hated.

I studied Jason closer the real Jason, he had tears gathered in his eyes. What could have been said that had caused it, I really wanted to come running into the room, acting like nothing had been going on with me for the past four days. However, my curiosity rooted me to the floor. Nate sat down, staring at the photo also.

"What do we do man? We can't let them end Connect 3, we gave up way to much to be where we are, and now because of Shane it could all be over." He asked Jason. What?! They want to shut down Connect 3. I sunk to the ground and angry tears fell down my cheeks. It was hard to believe Nate could point the blame at me so easily.

"Damn Nate, just because Shane is depressed doesn't mean it's his fault, he is a human being and people have feeling's Nate or have you forgot that? All you seem to care about these days is the band, and while that is a big part of our lives it isn't the whole thing. Shane gives just as much as you to the band, he's just willing to fight for what he deserves. We act like dummies for the label, only singing what they tell us, only wearing what they tell us, hell, when it comes to interviews we have a completely different personality to step into. And maybe if we tried to do something to back Shane up before, we wouldn't be in this mess now." Jason said angrily standing up and striding around the room. I suddenly felt a great deal of appreciation for Jase. He might not act like the smartest crayon in the box but when it came to it, he said some pretty intellegent stuff. Nate fell back onto the couch and stared at the floor.

"Jase, I'm sorry you're right, but I just- ugh, it's so much easier to blame someone I suppose. And your right we need to do something about this, our main goal is still to help Shane, but after that, we help the band!" With that Nate strolled into the kitchen, I cringed. Suddenly, I started to lose my balance I guess this wasn't a good idea, I waved my hands in the air, in a desperate act to stop myself from falling. However it was all in vain. I fell to the floor, banging my head against the table causing the pots on it to fall to the ground each one of them making sure to hit me first. Jason ran in and Nate came over. After they helped me up, quietly Nate mumbled, "How long were you there?" I sighed looking at his sad eyes.

"Let's just leave it at long enough." I said, "Thanks Jase, and Nate don't worry I- I know what you mean it is easier to blame someone, so I guess I'll just blame the manager for making you angry." I cracked a small smile and he laughed, banging knuckles with me. "And, I've been thinking, while I am upset and at worst, depressed, I can't let this control my life, there's a time and place for my self pity and it's not just now. So, why don't we just go and do what we do best. Rock, on the tour, and hey, who knows maybe I could think of something to get Mitchie back, while I'm at it, or maybe it'll just give me time to get over it." Nate smiled brightly at me however Jason gave me a concerned glance while he thought I wasn't looking. I looked at the door on the back hun a timetable of what we had to do and when. Normally the only person to look at it would be Nate, but maybe what I needed to do was be a bit more like Nate and a bit less like Shane. That didn't seem like a bad idea now I thought about it. After all, who hated Nate?

-x-

Jason's Pov.

I collapsed on my bed and stared into space. Today, Shane had dragged us all around town, acted totally happy and back to normal, even talked and gave his autograph to fan, he didn't complain slightly even when I purposly tried to annoy him bantering on about birds. It was because of all this however that I knew something was wrong. He was acting way to happy and being way to nice, now yeah that's not necissarily a bad thing, but it felt odd. Back when I first met Shane he wasn't even as kind and considerate as he was today.

**-x-**

_I sat out by the lake, strumming my guitar on the grassy bank that led down onto a sandy surface before eventually meeting the water. I had just finished my songwriting class and even though I never considered myself a song writer, I had suddenly been filled with inspiration. The words flowed pretty naturally, it was something that had come easily. I knew my voice wasn't perfect, infact I wouldn't go as far as calling it good, but I sounded alright today. I stopped writing, to make up a tune for what I had so far that would make the next bit, the verses, easier. I picked my guitar up and returned to strumming, humming along letting the lyrics I had wrote circle my head. _

_I soon was interupted however by a gang of boys, the one at the front was Shane Gray. He was a popular rich kid here, and was currently going out with thee camp diva; Tess Tyler. She was your typical blonde head cheerleader type, hell, she practically was a cheerleader. The paper was torn from the grass and I looked up to see Kyle Walker, now, if you think of your stereo-typical, group of Jocks, you'd find Kyle would be the 'second in command' and when I say that, I mean he was always looking for the approval of Shane. _

_"Ohh Shane look at this, our gay little guitarist here, thinks he's a songwriter. Wow! Wait 'til everyone hears about this." He handed them to Shane, who quickly glanced at them and nodded. He quickly reached for his pocket pulling out a cell phone, more specifically, his cell phone. He flipped it up and started talking, covering the ear piece he announced that it was Tess and he'd be back in a second. With that he wondered away, to the edge of the water. _

_After listen to Kyle throwing insults for a further 5 minutes, he finally called for Shane, who had just hung up the phone, and started making his way towards us, "You coming back to the cabin, man?" Kyle asked him. _

_"Nahh, uh Tess said she was gunna meet me on the deck in 10, but yeah I'll meet with you guys at lunch" Shane replied pointing towards the decking at the other side of Lake Rock. Kyle smirked, _

_"Now, Now, Shane I wouldn't let Brown catch you up to that, jeez I hate that guy so much. Bye Guitar-Boy." Now being nearest to Shane, I was the only one that could hear him growl but he smirked all the same. _

_"Will do, bye guys" he said waving them off before watching their retreating backs as they marched through the bushes back towards the cabins of Camp Rock. Shane came and sat down next to me, picking up the paper. His eyes scanning over my writing. Half of me wanted to grab them back, half of me knew I didn't have the guts. "These are pretty good. I didn't knew you could write" He complimented. I raised an eyebrow. _

_"Thanks, I think?" I said unsurely _

_"Come with me, I'll help you finish these on the condition that you help me with my guitar, despite what everyone says I am really just amateur when it comes to Guitar" He said. This couldn't be getting stranger. _

_"I thought you were meeting your girlfriend for a quicky on the other side of the lake?"_

_"No, that was just an excuse to get rid of them, and anyway, I wear a purity ring." He said pulling up a chain from under his shirt. On it was a silver band. _

_"What about if your friends saw us?" I said, knowing he would not want that. _

_"We can go to Brown's cabin, he's actually my uncle, he's awesome when you get to know him" He said smiling. I was really confused now, but I suppose that explained a few things, one being that growl. I looked up at him, he looked pretty sincere._

_"Okay then, and that's cool, Brown being your uncle I mean" I said and got up grabbing my guitar and following him. _

_"Oh and by the way, if I was losing my virginity any time soon, it would not be towards the likes of Tess Tyler." He said disgusted with the thought. I laughed and followed him. _

**-x-**

That was how I met Shane Gray. It wasn't until after Brown had paired Shane, Nate (who was in fact my only camp friend before Shane) and I, together for a camp activity where we had to write and preform a song, where Shane openly admitted being friends with me, and suddenly he wasn't popular but then again, he wasn't unpopular either. That activity was where Connect 3, connected.

Shane, wasn't going to admit missing Mitchie, until he broke. And knowing the amount of pressure he was under keeping Nate, the world, and I, from knowing how he was really feeling, I knew it wouldn't be long. I just hoped that Shane wouldn't be beyond help when it was finally time for him to tell us.

_I'm going to save you Shane, even if I have to go it alone. You helped me, it's time for me to return the favour._ I thought before drifting off to sleep.

**A/n:- **Hey Guys, long chapter. It was 2100+ words but all of it is very important. As you probably all have noticed 'Jella' is one of the pairings, I gave for this fic, and both Jason and Ella will be vital in the plot for this fic, your going to see quite a bit of OOC Jason and probably Ella as well but I just wanted to warn you. Also last chapter I didn't get to thank you all for the amazing reviews so... THANK YOU!

Now to Chapter 6's reviewers.

_**ersey, suuz112, GG7HEverwoodHSMfan, Ch3eSuS'x, and Dada. **_

Okay and to all my other readers PLEASE review, there are 47 of you who have this on alert yet I got 5 reviews for this chapter. It really doesn't take that long and it makes me SMILE! D

**Rach xox**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** All for Nothing.

**Genre:** Romance/Friendship

**Rating:** K+

**Summary:**Post Final Jam. After Shane leaves Camp Rock, just after Final Jam. Mitchie loses hope in ever talking to him again. Was the eventful Final Jam all for nothing? Smitchie Naitlyn Jella.

**Author: **ExtremeXShinyXHeartagram

* * *

All For Nothing.

Chapter 8.

Signing in Florida.

Jason's Pov.

I sat at the breakfast table, we were currently in Florida, Orlando to be exact and to be honest all I want to do is go exploring, but no, we have a massive fan signing first. It really wasn't that I didn't like the fans because in fact it was one of my favourite parts of being famous; the other being the whole preforming all over the world. I stirred my cheerios, jeez where the hell are Nate and Shane. They should have been here like a billion hours ago, well one hour but whats life without a little exaggeration.

I put the spoon in the bowl, and went to find my two missing band mates. First of all, I walked into the area with the bunks where Nate and I slept, only to see his bed empty, I wondered if he could be with Shane until I heard the shower starting. One down, one to go. I walked up the bus, back through the kitchen, to where Shane's bunk was, along with the other shower, only this time the showers door was open meaning he was probably still sleeping. I put my hand on the door handle, but just as I turned it, I heard a guitar I released the door handle but stayed poised in a position I was able to hear Shane.

_"Been feelin' lost, can't find the words to say,_

_Spending all my time, stuck in yesterday,_

_But where you are, is where I wanna be,_

_Oh next to you, you next to me._

_Ohhh I need to find you, yeah. _

_Your the voice I hear inside my head, _

_the reason that I'm singin', _

_I need to find you, _

_I gotta find you._

_Your the missing piece I need, _

_The song insisde of me,_

_I need to find you,_

_I gotta find you._

Then I heard the mattress springs groan and Shane's sobs. I knew he was hurting and I knew it was going to be hard to help him. I just, didn't know what to do now. So I did what any normal person would do, I burst into the room and sat next to the bed. Shane was an awkward person to try and comfort, in fact I'd never been in this situation before. Shane never cried and that was something I'd always stuck by, but right now, well, obviously this was different. Maybe not to me but it was to him, to him it was Mitchie. And it was becoming more and more obvious that Mitchie was the world to Shane.

He looked up, looking me in the eyes, and all of a sudden it played through his face, he knew I knew exactly what was wrong and that I knew it wasn't getting better either. With that he just fell back onto his pillow and I gave him a few taps on the back. I stood up and closed the door over. I understood why, he didn't want Nate knowing anything, and hell, he deserved his privacy anyway. He had stopped crying but he remained with his head buried in the pillow. I walked over to the bed.

"Uhh, I'm going to go, but remember we have a signing soon. I'll bring you some breakfast, in here." With that I walked out. Letting out a breath, I didn't know I was even holding in. That was uncomfortable but I knew I had to bring him something. Grabbing some toast from the giant stack, Nate had sitting on the table in front of him and a plate from the side I returned to Shane's room, ignoring the piece that was threw at my head. I put the toast on the table and walked back out, stopping as I saw Shane stick his head out the shower door.

"Thanks Jase, I really appreciate it" And with so little as a small smile, he disappeared, not literally of course. I knew he wasn't talking about the toast, well not just the toast anyway. I'm really not that dumb. I walked back into the kitchen where Nate was still sitting, with the stack missing about a half of what was there before I left, I raised an eyebrow. Where the hell did it go. Nate couldn't have ate it already, not even Shane could manage that.

"Where's Shane? He does realise we have a signing soon, and he's not even had any breakfast yet. Right?" Nate asked me. Crap.

"Uhh, well see, he was uh tired after yesterday's shopping, so I let him have a lie in. He's getting ready now, and that toast I took through was for him, so he could eat." I explained, anyone else would have saw straight through that lame excuse especially with the amount of pauses I gave but Nate seemed satisfied and went back to his toast.

-X-

(Still Jason's Pov.)

We had been at the signing for... well actually I have no idea. A couple of hours, at least. My hand was tired and Shane looked ready to kill the girls in line. Still, he gave his hand a shake and smiled as the next girl walked up in front of the table, she walked away after getting the usual pictures and autographs and suddenly Shane's neck snapped upwards.

"Ella! Hey!" He shouted I looked at where he was looking only to see Ella, walking up to the table. The girls behind he were glaring daggers at her back and I snorted holding in a laugh. She gave a small wave and leaned over the table giving Shane a hug despite the numerous shopping bags hanging from her arms, she handed one to Shane whispering something in his ear, he smirked and let out a small laugh. She walked over to Nate also handing him a bag, he raised an eyebrow but said nothing. He peered and smiled and laughed as well. After taking her now signed Connect 3 poster she walked towards me handing me not one, but two bags. One of them much heavier than the other, I put one of the bags on the ground and looked inside the heavy one.

_A BIRDHOUSE! _

I laughed, and looked up at her a massive grin covered my face.

"I overheard Shane complaining about it one night at Camp, and I decided to make you one. I was going to give it to you there but decided it didn't have an 'Ella touch' to it. So I brought it home and did exactly that. I know you have a parrot now because Caitlyn told me but yeah, I had to, after I made it." She explained. The girls in line looked past wanting to kill her now, they just wanted her gone. I grabbed some paper scribbling a note on it, and handed it to her as well as the poster. She grabbed them both but looked a little confused.

"Open it when you get out of here" I whispered, she nodded smiled and waved at all of us before giving a small bye to Nate and Shane. The girls in line quickly relaxed after she had left and continued to wait.

-X-

Ella's Pov.

_'Meet me at Starbucks, in one hour. _

_Jase' _

I smiled. Jason had always been my favourite of Connect 3 and I was meeting him in Starbucks in _One Hour!_ Ha! I wonder how many thousand girls would kill me right now?

* * *

**A/N:- **Hey Guys! I know this chapter is short I just wanted to get something out! Also, next chapter is called 'Operation Smitchie' that should give you something to work with. We'll see some more Jason and Ella, some more Caitlyn and Nate and possibly some Mitchie, seeing as she hasn't appeared in either this chapter or the last. Thanks again to all my reviewers!

**OMG444888, .love16, Ch3eSuS'x, Nikkieee02 and Suuz112.**

Other People, REVIEW. Please :-)

Thanks to everyone that's reviewing, and adding the story to their favourites and alerting the fic, your support is awesome!

**Rach xox**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** All for Nothing.

**Genre:** Romance/Friendship

**Rating:** K+

**Summary:** Post Final Jam. After Shane leaves Camp Rock, just after Final Jam. Mitchie loses hope in ever talking to him again. Was the eventful Final Jam all for nothing? Smitchie Naitlyn Jella.

**Author: **ExtremeXShinyXHeartagram

**Authors Note: **I know this chapter isn't amazing but bare with me Please?!

* * *

All for Nothing.

Chapter 7

Operation: Smitchie.

No-One's Pov.

Jason walked into Starbucks, looking for Ella. He spotted her in the corner, she was twirling a straw idly in a cup. He had to stay she looked stunning, he walked over to her, she was gazing out the window, so she didn't notice him.

Creeping up behind her, Jason stuck his hands out and grabbed her shoulders shouting in her ear "Boo!" She jumped from the chair turning around and upon seeing it was Jason she burst out laughing and gave him a small hug. Not forgetting to thump his chest.

"Jerk! You scared me!" She complained pouting, he laughed and shook his head.

"Aww, I scared you? How mean of me" He said lamely mocking her. She grinned.

"You know, if you keep talking like that, you'll start to be mistaken for Shane" He shuddered. Mumbling something inaudible under his breath. She gestured to her chair, "You want to stay here or go somewhere else." She asked. Jason's eyes shot to the corners of his eyes.

"I'm not sure, I think we should go somewhere else, I know the perfect place. You'll love it." He added, grabbing her hand before she had time to agree, pulling her out of Starbucks.

They raced across the street dodging in between cars and he pulled her down a small alley, and then into another, and halted as he came to a small painted brown door. He opened the door, causing the chimes to clatter together. Ella looked up but was soon pulled over to a secluded table in the corner.

"A bit enthusiastic are we?" Ella asked catching her breath. She looked around the shop, and smiled. It was a cosy yellow colour, and the tables were a darkish shade of pine, all were ready and seated for four. The napkins décor, were all a shade of green, which clashed with the yellow, but only added to the warm feeling. Over all, she loved the place!

They were soon joined by a young women, who looked to be in her early twenties, twenty-two maybe? She sported a waitress' uniform and a grey note pad and pen.

"Hello Jase, long time no see, and whose your lovely lady?" She said, she had a sort of British accent. Ella's cheeks turned a rose pink shade.

"I'm Ella." She introduced, sticking out her hand. The waitress accepted.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Katy by the way. So what shall I be getting you two?" She asked.

"Hmm. I'm not really hungry, but I'll have coffee, if you don't mind Kate." Jason said, he turned to Ella.

"Uhh. I'm not very hungry either, I think I'll just have some water." She said. Jason looked at her,

"You sure that's all you want?" He asked, "Order what you like I don't mind honestly." She smiled at him but shook her head.

"I had a frappe while I was waiting in Starbucks not to mention, I was at my aunts before I came to the signing and she force-feeds anyone in a ten mile radius. She said laughing a little. He nodded in acceptance.

"Well then, I guess that's that, A coffee and Water please Katy." He informed her. She smiled waving before turning her back jotting some notes on the paper. After a few moments silence. Ella decided to start making conversation.

"So, this place is kind of, secluded, how did you manage to end up here? It's not exactly buzzing with life either. Of course not meaning to sound rude or anything!" She asked. He laughed a little.

"It's alright Ella. We found it, Shane, Nate and I, when we were here on business and ended up being chased by fan girls, trust me it was not pretty." And for the second time he shuddered while recalling the memory, causing Ella to giggle.

"Sounds… fun?" She said, he pulled her on his knee and began to tickle her mercilessly.

"Please…stop…ahhh… Jase… Seriously… ahh. Stopppp." He let her go and she fell to the floor.

"Ouch!" She exclaimed. He pulled her back up and she regained her chair.

"Jerk!" He gave her a knowing smile.

"I thought we had been over this?" again she pouted. A cough came from behind. There stood Katy accompanied by a plate, mug, and glass on a tray. She put the tray down on the table and gave Jason his coffee and Ella her water, placing a plate of cookies in the middle of them.

"Ma said to give you them. Refused to have you not eat anything, you're lucky I managed to stop her bring out the buffet table. You know how she is Jason" Jason nodded

"Tell her I said thanks, will you?" and Katy nodded, brushing her rusty coloured hair behind her ears. She saluted Jason

"Yes, sir." Winking in his direction. She marched away.

After talking about how they were doing and what they had been up to recently. Jason telling Ella about recording and Ella telling him about helping her dad out, in his studio. Ella asked the question she'd been wanting to ask since she discovered the note.

"So. Why did you ask me to meet you Jason, because it obviously wasn't to ask me how I'd been."

"Did you get one of Mitchie's many texts, telling everyone she doesn't want to talk anymore?" He asked, a little bit confused all Ella could do was nod. "Well you weren't the only one, Caitlyn, Nate, Peggy, Lola, Barren and Sander, not to mention myself all got one of them. They were all identical, short and to the point. No guessing who got the long one. See, that's why Shane's been upset and when I say upset, what you've read and seen on TV is nothing." Ella's eyes widened. She had heard and seen it all, it was every where, you'd have to have been living under a rock all this month not to have.

"You can't tell anyone this but, he's pretending to be better. I think it has something to do with what the label said. They threatened us that if we weren't ready to tour in time, then they were cutting us. Shane overheard Nate and I discussing it, and I don't think he took it well." Ella was now looking past worried. She had gotten to know Shane pretty well, in the few days that followed Final Jam, and she wasn't liking to hear it.

"Thing is, I caught him, in his room earlier. It's not the only time either. He starts singing 'gotta find you' then he breaks down crying. Ella, Mitchie broke up with him" Ella gasped.

"No, No, No, NO! Mitchie wouldn't do that she told me she loves him. She said she had never been happier, I mean I could understand her not talking to me, I mean I know I can be a pretty crummy friend at times, and I can't say I wasn't hurt after the text but she could NOT have done that!" Ella moaned tears were in her eyes. Jason knew Ella could get emotional but he was not expecting _this._ He let he fall on him, he let her bury her head in his shoulders, he didn't care because it hurt him too. Shane was his best friend in the whole world. Shane had always been there for him and he had no idea how to help him back.

"We need to try and sort it. You in?" Jason asked Ella as she pulled herself away from Jason she wiped her eyes.

"Operation: Smitchie is go!" She said smiling through the tears.

**

* * *

**

A/n:

I seriously feel really bad, this month has been over hectic for me, and I've had to re-write this chapter because once again the laptop has decided to die ): 

That's not all either, I've had to sort my grandpa and my mum's birthday on top of school and my own. Woot! I'm officially fourteen! Yay!

So, yeah I could go into detail but I know you all don't care ;)

Thanks to everyone for reading and thanks to my Ah-May-Zing reviewers;

**TakeABreath92, .Blasts, ersy, EMMETRULEs247, .Love.16, omg444888, Ch3eSuS'x, preenad, emveethroughthedoor, musiclovex3 and Rated Couture (xD Tiff)**

That's Eleven Freakin Reviews! Thank you Thank you Thank you!!!

YOU ALL ROCK!

Be expect a lot more updates more often from me! And check out my two new one-shots, both Camp Rock. One is a Smitchie and the other Tess centric.

(A VERY happy..)

Rach x


	10. Chapter 10

Title: All for Nothing.

Genre: Romance/Friendship

Rating: K+

Summary: Post Final Jam. After Shane leaves Camp Rock, just after Final Jam. Mitchie loses hope in ever talking to him again. Was the eventful Final Jam all for nothing? Smitchie Naitlyn Jella.

Author: ExtremeXShinyXHeartagram

* * *

All for Nothing.

Chapter 10

Touring

Nate's Pov.

I drummed my fingers on the breakfast bar, inside of the connect 3 tour bus. So far, the tour had been pretty boring, as exciting as starting a new tour was and as amazing as it was to meet new people every day. You couldn't help but feel lost in a world where you never recognised anyone apart from your band mates and traveling staff.

We had just entered the city of Raleigh, North Carolina, and once again, my whole day was mapped out with Signings, Outfit fittings and Meet and Greets. I sighed, sometimes being a teenage rock star was far from as easy as it looks. When you stop going to a regular high school and going out with your friends on crazy random night outs, at the age of 15, then how are you supposed to learn the pointless communication skills that you soon find out are not as pointless as they first looked.

Also, being separated from your family at such as crucial stage in life, was once again not exactly easy.

These were some of the reasons, I loved and envied, Shane and Jason.

They taught me the things, I was never given a chance to learn. Yeah, it was harder this way, but at least I got it that way.

Shane Gray was 16 verging on 17 when fame first came to us and Jason was 18, just turned. We were having the time of our lives, so much that we didn't realise what was going on around us. When people think that Shane was bad recently, they don't realise what happened beyond closed doors with me. Quickly, after being surrounded by the Hollywood lifestyle, I began to lose myself. It's not that I went into an amazingly dark depression, did drugs or become dependent on alcohol. I was just in need of some 'me, myself and I' time, or rather a lot. Being famous makes you miss out on so much, and while most may think I'm being a typical whiny spoilt teenage rock star, with too little parental guidance, I just saw it as me being throwing head first into something I wanted so badly, but wasn't ready for.

Like, when you're a kid with older siblings and you see them begin to get that little more freedom they deserve, yet you don't quite understand that you aren't ready for it yet, so you do something stupid. Like sneaking out, perhaps? And you soon find out, after getting lost in the middle of the town, or stuck up a tree, or- you get the image. But that's when you see that you weren't ready for it. By then though, it's too late, because you know, if you call for help, then you'll be waiting that little bit longer, no pun intended, to do that one thing you want.

So, that's exactly what I did, or in this case didn't do. I tried to struggle myself out, and now, I'm still stuck making my way back home.

Maybe now, you can understand, why, I'm finding it so boring and isolated.

I looked at the clock, ugh, signing in three hours and we're obviously not getting any food; seeing as we're behind schedule as it is. And there was no way in hell, I would let Jason behind the cooker and don't get me started on the million and one reasons, I think Shane would fail as a chef. The most important probably the fact he'd leave it so that there was no place to cook at. Definitely out of the question!

Note to self: Learn to cook.

-x-

Caitlyn's Pov.

Tonight, was the night.

Tonight, I went to my first Connect 3 concert.

I heard they had a signing and meet and greet in Raleigh, but I couldn't be bothered to make the hour long drive that it was, just to get the guys to sign a piece of paper, which I could do just as easily, if I picked up the phone. Call me stupid but that's just the way it was to me. I heard a knock at the door so I ran out my bedroom and jogged down the stairs, pulling open the door.

"Surprise!" A voice said. I forced a smile onto my face.

"Spencer, Hey! Uhh What are you doing here?" I asked, forcing a smile onto my face.

"Well, I thought you'd be happy to see your boyfriend, but if not..." he said turning around and walking purposely slowly away. As tempted as I was to slam the door shut on his retreating body, I knew I couldn't. He'd done nothing wrong to me. Mitchie Torres, was all to blame for this one, I couldn't look him in the eye without feeling incredibly guilty. See, as lovable, kind and awesome as Mitchie was, however much I was doubting that right now, she still could make anyone admit anything, even if they didn't and she had made me admit that I was totally crushing on Nate Black. Which, sucked seeing as

I already had a boyfriend and

He didn't like me anyway.

"Don't be stupid Spence, inside, now." I said in a mock demanding voice. He smirked and walked into the house. I closed the door, pushing the latch down and turned around to be swept into another of Spencer Walker's breath taking kisses.

"I missed you" He whispered into my ear as he held me to his chest, suddenly, Nate Black was a million miles away.

Nate Black, meant nothing to me at that precise moment. He also meant nothing when I whispered back.

"I love you, Spence."

"I love you too, Caity."

* * *

**An: **Hello readers. Like that chapter, I think you did, and if I'm right, click the nice little review button and if I'm wrong then to hell with it, click the review button anyway. It's easy just scroll down there.

**v**

So, if you're totally wicked and love me (: then you will have reviewed _last chapter_ and if you did then you can be honered because you're absoloutly amazing (pen)name will be displayed below.

To my completely awesome reviewers that I love more than the classic oh-so-cliche lines, that you can't deny you adore.

_RatedRCouture_ **, **_Dada77_ **, **_MamaXUnicorn_ **, **_TakeABreath92_ **,** _mdemp92_ **, **_Ch3eSuS'x_ **, **_it's simply me_ **,** _musicloverx3_ **, **_Gothic,_ **and **_princesssam411_

Endless love to you all.

Final Note:- No Mitchie this chapter. I feel like a traitor, I am a traitor. I am **so so **sorry.

However, the next chapter is all planned out, in my head, but all the same planned out. I don't care whether the world explodes or I'm on my death bed Mitchie Torres WILL appear in the next chapter.

Okay, I feel like a bigger traitor now cos I lied.

This is almost final note, even if it's a request.

Check out my new fic? (:

It's going to be a chapter, and it's in fact and AU Camp Rock.

I also have to thank MamaXUnicorn again in this Authors Note, cos I _hated _AU Camp Rock fics before I read hers; _Cyber Trouble. (.net/s/4421310/1/Cyber_Trouble) _It's one of my favourite ever fics and I'm totally **loving** it! If you haven't read it, you should, and if you do review! I warn you now, you have no excuses I have even given you a link! ;-)

Okay and the final note is:

_**This is one long-ass Author's Note, so much so, I'm not sure if it can be considered one. What do you guys think? (: **_

Rach x


	11. Chapter 11

Title: All for Nothing.

Genre: Romance/Friendship

Rating: K+

Summary: Post Final Jam. After Shane leaves Camp Rock, just after Final Jam. Mitchie loses hope in ever talking to him again. Was the eventful Final Jam all for nothing? Smitchie Naitlyn Jella.

Author: ExtremeXShinyXHeartagram

All for Nothing.

Chapter Eleven

[Small An- The start of the chapter takes place the same day as the last]

**Mitchie's Pov.**

I drummed my finger irritably on the hard wood of the kitchen table, staring at the translucent purple tumbler sitting in front of me. I lifted it stiffly to my lips, and drained it of it's contents; diet Dr. Pepper. My hand fell back down limply hitting the table, my life was a mess, and I hated it.

I felt entirely stupid, after all, I told them all I didn't want their friendship and Shane his heart. I didn't know what would've happened. I was scared, scared I wasn't good enough, that I didn't deserve their friendship. Yet, the one thing I was scared most of, was being alone in life, and I had pushed everyone away leaving myself in the state I had hid from like the plague.

If there was one thing I needed right now, it was help, help to get my life back, help to get _Shane_ back.

And there was only two people I'd trust with that Job; my mother -although she'd be to partial, to biased. and it could be a tad awkward- I sighed out loud that left one person...

_**Sierra**_

-Two Day's later-

Caitlyn's Pov.

I sat in the backseat of my dad's limo, he had become a millionaire, something times over, due to his share in the stock market, I often wondered how he could go from day time business extraordinary to night time cruise boat singer. However I had more important things on my mind, I sat in the limo, opposing Spencer, as we pulled away from my house.

Spencer resided in South Carolina, and we had met each other through the boarding school I attended during the school year. It wasn't overly posh, it was indeed however rather snotty. Not in such ways you'd imagine but because no-one was actually rich rich, leaving a need for someone to be claimed the richest.

Cliques weren't a problem at my small boarding school in the north of South Carolina, they just didn't come to term. Probably my biggest shock upon arriving at Camp Rock was this. When I was there everybody was friends, everybody was enemies. You made many enemies there, a hand full of close friends, and fewer _real_ friends.

It was early morning now and two days had passed since Spencer had unexpectedly shown up at my doorstep, and those empty days flew by, with the help of bowling, movies and junk food. Most of all, I was glad to have him back, I enjoyed the time I had with him, more than I had since Camp Rock ended, because now, I didn't need to distract myself from Nate, because the hole is absence left had been filled.

**Sierra's Pov.**

I had received a very surprising phone call from Mitchie two days ago, she had texted me previously and told me she couldn't speak to me anymore, I guess I had came to the conclusion she couldn't handle the distance, after dismissing the idea it could've been that she had never really liked me, because that, that was not Mitchie, not at all.

Apparently she had found my phone number, underneath the refrigerator none the less. And had proceeded to rant her tale about her summer what had happened since she had gotten back. I was rather shocked at first but I didn't exactly have time to get over it.

Today, she arrived, and would be landing here. We'd only moved in last week, as we had been sent to California, while dad got it his brief, he'd not be here for another 17 months it seemed, and that had left my mother and I to pack.

Mitchie would reach my house, in around a half hour, despite my mother and I offering to pay a for a flight, she told us she wasn't too fond of flying and politely declined before informing us, she'd drive, we sent her some money or rather her mom money, so she'd have something for gas, food and motels.

I went up to my room and neatened it a little, before heading downstairs, with a half hour to go, to fix some snacks and drinks. _Mitchie was on her way!!_

**Caitlyn's Pov.**

I sat in the backseat, facing Spencer, currently battling an intense game of Poker. It had been rather level up until now, but despite his best efforts, Spencer's poker face was hard to overlook and the slight curl in the sides of his lips, were telling he was about to win, so I slammed my cards onto the table. Not giving him a chance to claim his win, I leaped up and dived on top of him, causing the foldout table to fold-in, and make him drop his cards, kissing him lightly on the lips.

"You make me lose a game, and thats all I get" He said pouting, as I leaned in, he pushed me back. "Dave, Stop the car!" He called to his driver, I sent a confused look his way but he hastily ignored me jumping out the car, breaking out into a sprint, he set off to an opening in the trees.

I got out a followed him, Dave parked the limo to the side of the road, and came after us. Upon reaching Spencer we noticed him trying to move a rock out the way.

"What cha moving the rock for, man?" Came the call from Dave.

"Look behind it," Spencer said preoccupied and that's what we did, both Dave and I leaned over the rock, only to see a blue overturned car, in which I could only see, a head of hair, across the tearing wheel, we both gasped and my eyes brimmed with tears.

"Move Over!" I demanded getting beside Spencer, my actions mirrored by the Walker family driver, after three or four minutes of pushing we had managed to move aside the rock.

We leaped over to the car door, Spencer stuck his head in,

"Okay, we have a girl, guys, uh I think about your age, Cait and I can't get a pulse here, Dave you try" Dave hung up the phone a turned to us,

"The paramedics are on their way, pulse, did you say," Dave said leaning in, once more covering my line of view. "Okay I have a pulse here, a weak one but a pulse, we'll need to get her out of here, but I have no idea if she's sustained any injuries, so we have to be careful, especially delicate on her back, we could shift plated in her spine or whatever, if it's injured or we move her the wrong way." He informed us.

As he moved out the way, going to talk to Spencer, in considerably hushed tones, the sound of sirens hit my ears, but they were soon ignored as, I moved in. Swishing the brown, silky hair aside, I uncovered the face.

"Mitch!" I whispered, loud enough for Spencer to take notice, before my eyes widened and I fainted, only to be caught by Spencer.

**A/n: Hello my lovelies, here's another chapter, sorry for the major delay, my laptop encountered several more 'technical difficulties' yet again, so I thought why not come back with a bang, I get reviews for that, right. (';**

**So to my amazing reviewers, it goes without saying, a million-and-one thank yous to; **

_**Dada, .., TakeABreath92, , AidenTyler and RatedRCouture**_

**More reviews, Please?! **

**Okay, so the drama is starting to unfold and we're about to have some more Smitchie, keep in mind I said soon, I'm not exactly sure how many chapters 'soon' are but they just are. **

**I'll keep the chapters coming guys, promise (:**

**Rach xox**


	12. Chapter 12

Title: All for Nothing.

Genre: Romance/Friendship

Rating: K+

Summary: Post Final Jam. After Shane leaves Camp Rock, just after Final Jam. Mitchie loses hope in ever talking to him again. Was the eventful Final Jam all for nothing? Smitchie Naitlyn Jella.

Author: ExtremeXShinyXHeartagram

* * *

All for Nothing.

Chapter Twelve

****

Caitlyn's Pov.

I sat in a chair, beside the bed of Mitchie Torres. The girl that had turned my world upside down in one summer, the girl who had become my best friend, in those few weeks of Camp Rock being open. It's hard to see her like this, she's pale and there is a white square piece of cotton stuck to her head, operating as a band-aid would. It almost matched her sweaty skin colour. She's hooked up to many wires, an IV, a drip, other wires of various description.

I'd never questioned why they were there, I just knew they had to be. Sticking out of her nose, throat, taped to her wrists, everywhere. She was stable, but only just, it had taken a long deal of convincing to let me in here, including a phone call to the Torres residence. They were on their way now, using the last of their savings, to travel down here. Why was she here? That's what I wondered? Well, not why was she lying in a hospital bed, that much was obvious, but why was she heading in this direction. What did Mitchie Torres need in South Carolina? I was shook out of my thoughts though, by Spencer, he shook my shoulder lightly.

I had been lying, back to him, with my eyes closed, so I wasn't surprised when he thought I were sleeping.

"Listen Cait, I need you to eat something, you fainted for Christ's sake! So go get something to eat, please!" He begged, softly in a whisper. I groaned, and he sent me a pleading stare. I stood up and shakily started walking, "Here let me help you" Spencer offered, taking my arms.

"Ughh, leave it," I said shaking him off, "Spence- sorry, I just- Mitchie's here, good as soulless, and I fainted, fainted! I didn't collapse, have a heart attack, get cancer, I fainted. I just want to get Mitchie better! I'll go get food, but I need some space Spence. Just 'til she gets better." his arms dropped and he turned around, crestfallen, back to the hard hospital chair, he was in but seconds ago.

I walked down the white bare halls, my hair looking curly, and all over the place. I looked pretty stoned too, and joined by the white hospital gown that I wore, I doubt anyone thought me to be anyless than a drug addict, who had overdosed. Nonetheless, I kept going, and walked into the small shop to the side, next to the open faced fridge, lay a stand of magazines. Looking for a good enough one to occupy my time, I came across a bunch of young-teen gossip mags. All plastered with Hannah Montana, Carrie Stone, and sigh, Connect 3.

Shane! He didn't know, that Mitchie was here, and god knows, he certainly deserved it, but Connect 3 were due on stage, in less than an hour. I couldn't call now, could I? Arg, what do I do? I stared at the magazines, as if Nate, or Jason, would pop out and tell me what to do, although what Jase would do, I have no idea. Probably don't want to know either, I mused smirking a little.

"You okay, deary?" The woman at the cash register asked, I smiled gratefully,

"Yeah, I think... could you tell me where I could find a pay phone, please?" I asked, she gestured with her hand,

"Around the corner, keep walking to the vending machine, and turn left, you should find one there."

"Thanks," I said, before picking up two creme eggs, and a bag of potato chips. "Can I have these as well?" I plonked them down and the counter and pulled out my money, while she scanned them.

"Your welcome, dear. And here you go." The lady said, handing me the items, in a plastic carrier. I rounded the corner, taking the designated directions, before finding myself in front of a pay phone. I inserted the coins, and dialled the number holding my breathe, they probably wouldn't answer, they never did screened numbers. I was using a payphone, so they wouldn't know who it was?

"Hello.." came a voice, a familiarly melodic voice.

"Hey Shane, it's Caitlyn."

"Why are you calling on this number?"

"I'm using a payphone, I don't know how to tell you this Shane, but Mitchie's here. In the hospital."

"What?! Why is she in hospital, is she okay, what happened, is it serious, she'll be fine right?" He chanted out in quick succession.

"Okay, let's see, she's here becuase she crashed her car, no, you already know, maybe, I don't know. Listen Shane, she's in a bad condition, she's barely breathing on her own, and they doubt she can make it through the night without falling into a coma," I started to cry, "There are wires everywhere, and doctors, and I don't know when her parents will be here. What if she doesn't wake up?! What will I do.. Ugh! I should never have called you.."

"CAIT!" He screamed, "Chill, listen where are you? I'll be there! Just tell me where.." He said urgency recognisable in his voice.

"Shane, you can't leave your show, Mitchie would prefer you to wait!"

"Caitlyn, what if something bad happens, like really bad, I need to get there, please! Where, Cait, where?" I sighed,

"We're in the local hospital, in Raleigh, uhh, I forgot it's name.." I said.

"Great! I'm in Raleigh now! I'll be there in 20 minutes at most, as to the show's, the old Shane Gray skipped enough of them" With that he hung up, forget goodbyes, he left. He really loved her, I envied him. I know, selfish right, I have Spencer. Except he's Shane Gray. How many millions would pay to be Mitchie now, despite the fact she's hanging on to her life. I put the phone on the reciever and turned back, I was going to Mitchie's room, grab my coat, then wait for Shane, it was the least I could do.

* * *

****

Shane's Pov.

I stormed out the room, grabbing Nate and Jason, as I hauled them outside our manager followed us behind, along with Big Rob,

"Shane there are press out there, fans too. You can't go out" he demanded, I however payed him no heed. I started to walk to Jason's car.

"Shane! Where are you going?" I heard, Nate ask, which attracted the reporters, who hadn't noticed us yet. Flashes blinded my eyes, several times every second, I pushed forward, forcing myself through the throng of people that had formed around me. "Shane!" Nate yelled grabbing my shoulder, pulling me around.

"Mitchie's in hospital, okay! Something about a car crash, the point is, it's serious. She could die!" Nate's face contorted into horror.

"What happened?" He asked, Jason quickly took out the car keys from his pocket, and headed to the car,

"I don't know, but I have to be there, she did so much for me, and now she hates me, or something, I need to fix things, quickly. Before I lose my chance" I heard the reporters screaming at me, upon the mention of a girl, but it was all a blur.

"There's still time, let's go. Later folks" he said referencing to out stunned manager. Who was now yelling, something about the label letting us go, about our tour being cancelled. We didn't listen though, because the music we played now, wasn't what we wanted to, it was what we were told to. As far as we were concerned, it didn't matter. I'd tried so hard to get back on track, but Mitchie was more important than anything, and if the tour suffered, so be it. There would be others.

Nothing would happen to her, becuase nothing could happen to her; if it did, I didn't want to know, I just prayed for her to be all right.

I was finally starting to repay my debt to Mitchie Torres.

-At the Hospital, with Shane, Nate and Jason-

We pulled up at the hospital, and I saw, photographers there, how did they know we'd be here. Just our luck, behind the barricade of paparazzi, were a line of reporters. Just great! As we entered the hospital, we were met by Caitlyn. Nate quickly hugged her, and whispered things in her ear, burying herself into his shoulder. The photographers grabbed at the chance, snapping away at the the two. I had no time for this however, and I jogged to the front desk, noticing a man, who I was guessing to be the senior managment, trying to rid of the media.

"Excuse me, where could I find, Mitchie Torres?" I asked the young teen, who was at the front desk, she squealed loudly and started saying something along the lines of 'Oh My Gosh, It's Shane Gray' an elder woman, shoved her to the side.

"And you are?" The strict looking woman asked.

"He's Shane Adam Gray" squealed the girl once more. The elderly woman raised an eyebrow.

"And you are of relation to the patient how, Mr .. Gray?" She asked, I froze. Crap! I wasn't expecting this one. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"He's with us" I turned around to come face-to-face with Connie Torres, and I don't think, I'd be more pleased to see her, even I'd been starved for three weeks.

"So whom are you?" The woman asked rather irritated.

"Dave and Connie Torres" Mitchie's father informed her. Her eyes widened, before she smiled falsely. Looking down she tapped a few keys on the computer keyboard.

"Fourth floor, room 208." Private room?! This is worse than I thought. I broke out into a run, skipping up the stairs to at a time, while the cleaner glared at me disapprovingly. I burst into the room, only to be met by a boy, maybe our age. Mitchie's boyfriend? I thought venomously.

"Spencer Walker." He said, holding out his hand. I'm sure I recognised the name, but I ignored the thought and the hand he was offering. I swiveled 180 degrees, to be met by a sight that knocked the air out my lungs. Mitchie. No. No. No. No!

Mitchie's parents chose that moment to walk in, Connie let out a wail, and Dave stood stonily, staring at the form that had once been his little girl. Connie walked over to the chair, next to the bed, and collapsed into it, tears streaming down her face, mascara being dragged down with them. Dave walked over to comfort her as she grabbed Mitchie's hand, Spencer looked uncomfortable, but the awkwardness disappeared as Jason, Caitlyn, and Nate walked into the room, Caitlyn, went to try and comfort Connie along with Dave.

Nate's face darkened, and he and Jason tried to get a look at me, but robotically I moved over to the bed, I sat on the edge beside her limp form. My hand moved through her hair, it were silky in some parts, but clumped together in others where the blood had dried. Nate and Jason, were watching me, concern shining on their faces.

The nurse walked in, and asked us all to leave, as she changed some sort of dressing, Dave tried to get Connie to come, however the nurse suggested she could stay, being Mitchie's mother and all.

"Come on Con, may as well, get cleaned up. Don't want to worry Mitchie, when she gets better" he said

"Oh Dave, she needs me here, smudged make-up or not."

"Hey, she's been waiting for us to come, she won't mind if you step out for a minute" he suggested

"Yes, well, she didn't need us when her car overturned either" She fumed, standing up and exiting nonetheless. We all left the room, instantly being hit by the smell of the disinfectant.

"Ewww" I said, referring to the smell, then a sound cut through us all, the sound of a flat-lining bleep, suddenly a number of nurses and doctors came rushing down the corridor. I had no idea what was going on, it was all so confusing, one thing I did know, was this wasn't good. We waited forever, well what seemed like forever, it only however was a half-hour. The white-coat man came out.

"Excuse me, I am Dr. Nelson, I regret that we meet upon these circumstances-" he however was cut off, to my surprise by Jason.

"Doc, give it to us straight, what happened? Is she okay?"

"Mitchie, it seems, has fallen into a coma." I fell to the ground.

"Not again.. Not again" I mumbled.

* * *

**An:**

_Hello folks, in for a treat, a lot more words than usual! Over two-thousand! So, that isn't a lot but shhh. Cliffie. Don't sue, lol. Tiffany, was it good enough? Thank you to my amazing reviewers! I hit 100! First time, ever for me to hit 100, so thank you to you all. You're all ah-may-zing!_

_Anyone have any fic suggestions, I love fanfictions! If you want me to read one of yours, then go for it! Or maybe someone Else's perhaps? Pweese!_

_Yepp, it's half-term and I'm begging for fics to read, what a loser I am._

_Hopefully I'll update soon, because the laptop is broken AGAIN, I am having to wait to get on the shared computer, good news is, I'm getting a new laptop soon. So I promise to try and update as rapidly as possible!_

_REVIEW! PLEASEEEE!_

**Rach xox**


	13. Chapter 13

Title: All for Nothing.

Chapter: 13

Author: ExtremeXShinyXHeartagram

No-one's Pov.

Many things happened at that moment, Connie Torres fainted. Caitlyn fell into the shoulder of Spencer, Nate and Jason fell silent with shock. And the doctor and nurses picked up the mother of the girl in question, called for a bed, which they wheeled away. As shallow as it was, none of them cared to him, Shane Gray only wished for few things in life. Mitchie waking up, however was the first. Without even looking at the 'sleeping' form of said girl, he stood up and walked from the hospital, throwing harsh looks at everyone who waited to challenge him. As he exited the automatic doors, he met the paparazzi. The cameras flashed obnoxiously in his face. All the reporters itching for news on the girl he'd come to see, none of them missing the lone tear that fell down his face, as he walked around the bodyguard that had tailed him. Into the car, driving away himself.

Meanwhile in the hospital, Dave, Caitlyn, Nick and Jason sat vigil around Mitchie. Spencer, was away getting coffee for them all. The fragile state of Mitchie intensified, from earlier. Caitlyn was an emotional wreck, she had been trying to work out, why Shane had left. She knew it wasn't her place to ask, so she left the matter- for now. However another matter that had burned at her, since finding Mitchie found itself unavoidable.

"Dave," She started breaking the silence in the room, "Why was Mitchie down here? Shouldn't she have been at home?" A peculiar look crossed the face of the father, trying to register the question.

"Oh! Yes, she was heading down to see Sierra- Oh! Sierra, I'll have to find her number some how and call her and-" Dave was cut off, firstly by the door opening and Spencer walking in, the Coffee balancing nimbly on a tray.

"Leave it Dave," Said Caitlyn, scooping her coffee from the worn plastic tray. "If you can give me her full name, I should be able to get it"

"We have it at home, its fine." Dave competed, Caitlyn shoved him back into the seat,

"I can probably get it faster, so full name, please" smirking slightly at the sight of Nate shaking his head.

"Sierra, Sierra Parker" He said, Caitlyn nodded her head, making for the door. Only to be stopped by her boyfriend.

"Sierra Par- Uh, Caity's age, slightly taller, crazy hair and some sort of language dork?" He asked, receiving a very confused nod from Mr. Torres.

"How did you know" He asked.

"Ah, she would be my very insane neighbour, I love her and all, but she's mad as a hatter" he answered a slight chuckle escaping his lips. Caitlyn grabbed him by the arm and dragging him from the room, left in the same direction as Shane. They both snapped by the paparazzi, Spencer being recognised. The reporters now intrigued as to what could possibly have so many celebs in a public hospital. All they knew, being a girl, in critical condition was in there and they weren't learning any more.

Not just now anyway.

* // *

With Shane, No-one's Pov continued...

If the hospital was strung with reporters, he had no way to describe the way the hotel was looking. A throng of photographers and journalists hung around the entrance, all hoping to catch a glimpse of one of the many famous acts here, ranging from My Chemical Romance to Connect 3, there were some type of Rock awards going on, as well as Disney and Connect 3 show in the area. The whole state was buzzing.

Shane sat in the dark however, even from his hotel room, 7 floors from the recruits below, he could hear them. They were practically having a bigger party than the one going on in the various arena's being used tonight, all over North and South Carolina, he had no idea why they chose out here, a lot of it was country, Shane knew he prefered it that way though.

The paparazzi and co. provided a needed distraction from his recent troubles. His ongoing troubles. His sense of deja vu was uncanny. He didn't like it, not one bit, it was all too confusing, why should he have to deal with this? Not again...

Yet still, he had to. He knew God wouldn't give him too much to handle, however it didn't mean he felt lost, he prayed. It felt like a childish thing to do, memories flooded him.

*flashback*

SMASH! And that was the end of his mothers precious clock. The softball had managed to steer off course, through the window, and perfectly hit the gold ceramic clock face. The one his mother had, had for, well years. Oops. He wasn't too worried about what they would say, at least, not for now. He spent his time dealing with the problem that would be when they get home. Ah! That wasn't allowed to happen, at least not yet. Not until he'd prepared something to say.

He sped through the open back door, and around the island in his kitchen. Into the adjoining dining room. Uh-oh! His hands rubbed over his face, his thoughts in a panic. He was tempted to hide the clock, but that would be pointless. Sooner or later, they'd notice it and who else would have move or hidden it. Well, considering there were three people in the house, he had the odds playing against him- as always. He prayed for them not to give him too much trouble. He'd take grounding, he just didn't want to be shouted at, that also brought bad memories for the young Shane.

He grabbed the dustpan and brush; he could at least make something better by cleaning it for them. He picked up the bigger pieces, moving them onto the base of the dustpan manually. Then using the sweeping brush to contain the rest, It was then, as he emptied the broken glass into the bin, that he had missed a piece. As he picked it up he felt a sting. He'd missed a jagged corner on it, he rushed aside the bin, depositing the glass as he went.

His hand jumped away from the water on impulse, the water, needless to say, was freezing. It stung slightly as he held it under, he didn't think there would be any glass in it- he would have felt it- still when he pulled his hand out from under the water, he checked. Clean. Just as he was pulling out the bandages out, dabbing the cut carefully, the dreaded sound of a door opening hit him. He froze, his seven year old body unsure of how to react. Soon enough, though he had no choice, his mother had returned from the shop on the corner and he was busted.

"Shane! What have you done? Let me see.." she demanded, dropping the bags on the counter, rushing over in a bid to find out if her only son was okay. "Knew I shouldn't have let you stay but you insisted just this once" She rolled her eyes, his father watching the scene play out, with amusement plainly showing on his face. Looking at the cut she sighed, a sigh of relief.

"Mo-om, its only a little cut" He complained to no avail.

"Mhmm, it looks like glass, what did you cut it on?" She asked, not noticing the stunned expression on his face as she wrapped the cut. Unfortunately, his father did.

"Shane, did you break something? Your not in trouble, we just need to clean it up" he coaxed.

"I already cleared it," Shane said biting his lip, in that adorable innocent 'I'm too young to punish' sorta way. "It was the clock; from the dining room" His father rolled his eyes, almost as if he expected the answer. He left the room, intending to check if it had been properly cleared.

"Shane! I just bought that" his mother said irritably, "never mind, never mind"

*end of flashback*

He chuckled bitterly at the memory. He missed both of his parents, a few tears slid down his face. He let it go, his body twisted as he sobbed uncontrollably, he wiped at his face as the tears continued to cascade, he was was letting all the bottled-up emotions out. He wouldn't stop crying.

Not just now anyway.

**An:** Hello. My lovely lovely, not-forgotten and still amazing readers, did I mention I'm sorry for making you wait. I drop a bombshell on you and leave it. o. O This chapter, is more on the emotional side, Shane and the Other are not going to have it easy next chapter either. Sooo, I read up to chapter 3 from the start of this story, this week. Can I say it sucks, I might go over it, and resolve it. "Not just now anyway" I probably will, just at a later date, because in England it is 1:27am and I have school tomorrow, eh I probably won't sleep for a while anyway, all the same.

I have no excuse as to why this fanfic has been so deprived, I've been a busy bee, and working on Wrestling, Jonas and My Chem ficus. Which reminds me, did anyone see **My Chemical Romance** in here and go WTF? I would. Yeah, well I had to, I just saw the opportunity, nuff said. ;)

_Reviewers_, I love you incredibly. Like "_whoaaaa_" x] I'm sorry but- **13 REVIEWS?!** Very happy Rachel!! I'd love that again!

I plan to update more constantly. Again, fics to check out? I'm open. Oh! And any of you have Mibba? I guess that's it for another novel of an authors note. I'm off to watch Raw. 8']

~ Rachel xx


	14. Long Due Apology

This isn't an update, feel free to shoot me.. hear me out?

Alright guys, you have no idea how guilty I feel.

I haven't been on this site in a while. I was lured in by Mibba and I've had A LOT of problems recently, gah why are people so emo? I've had solicitors left, right and center and everything. However, I turn 15 this Sunday which is not really much of a deal for me however the Maths GCSE I have on Friday is. I have straight A* Targets so I'm praying for a miracle just now, I need one, that's for sure.

NaNoWriMo is also this month and due to my internet being down I'm over 10,000 words behind which could take me 2 days to gain back or even a week depending on how homework etc is. I do promise you guys though that I will get this updated soon. I feel so terrible and I bet when I go and look how long its been I feel worse- 20th April. *cough* At least it was this year?

I can't say much, apart from thank you for the reviews guys. I hadn't even been in that email for ages so when I saw those reviews I kind of snapped back to reality, Camp Rock was the first place my writing really took form, and Mibba sort of helped.

Anyway, if you want to read my Joe fic over there, or if you even have an account feel free to go check me out, or I'll come check you out; I'll stick a URL on my profile.

Thank you guys MILLIONS.

ExtremeXShinyXHeartagram

-Rachel xx


End file.
